


Dystopian ziall.au

by ziallfiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2083, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Dystopia, Dystopian, Explicit sex scenes, Gay, Hand Jobs, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hunting, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Polygamist relationship, Polygamy, Post-Apocalyptic, Rebel Harry, Rebel Louis, Smoking, Violence, Wasteland, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziall Horalik - Freeform, Ziall Horlik, coarse language, gigi hadid - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, privileged liam, privileged niall, slum zayn, tribes, ziall, ziall au, ziall moran, zigi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallfiles/pseuds/ziallfiles
Summary: [ziall; in progress][ziall ; coming soon]In the year 2080, the world became overpopulated. Civilians rebelled against their governments who couldn't supply the people with enough homes, jobs or food. The entire planet broke down. Small governments remained in the capital cities, where people could live in a home, rather than under junk.Niall was one of those more fortunate. He lived as luxuriously as one could in dystopia. Zayn on the other hand was in the slums of dystopia. Money, food, water & shelter were scarce. He had to learn to fight, to protect himself from the RebelsNiall decides to travel, feeling as though he wants to see more of what's around him. He ends up in trouble quicker than he thought possible, but that's where Zayn comes in





	1. Chapter 1

BEFORE READING:

Here I'm going to explain the basics of how dystopia works in this story.

 

HOW IT BECAME DYSTOPIA: in 2075 civilians all over the world overthrow the government due to overpopulation not being dealt with. There wasn't enough homes, jobs, nor food for families.

 

REBELS: Rebels are the people responsible for overthrowing the government. They're the enemy to slums and priveleged. They're mainly out at night, and aren't civilised. Most are thieves and criminals. Rebels live in hidden tribes with as many members as 100. Leading rebels can own more than one tribe. Bottle caps are their money

 

SLUMS: Slums are the people who had nothing left when dystopia began. The destruction took away their homes, belongings and their family members. Most children are orphans, and most families were broken up. Slums live in tribes which they set up in chosen location. A slum tribe can have up to 30 people. Leading slums may only own one tribe. Bottle caps are their currency 

PRIVELEGED: A priveleged is self explanatory. They're priveleged. When dystopia began they still had money and a home. Most still had their families. Priveleged do not live in tribes, but rather in houses. They trade with regular money and are ruled over by a small government of up to 5 people

 

FOOD: Slums hunt for food, as do Rebels. Most animals are hunted, and whatever berries can be scavenged are eaten. Priveleged eat canned and dried food in packets. Due to having money, they can afford food that doesn't rot quickly. Canned food is costs 60 caps for a slum, but only $5 for a privileged

 

CLOTHING: clothing is made from raw materials such as animal skins, furs and cottons. Clothing is usually woven with grass amongst the slums and rebels but is woven with silk amongst the priveleged

 

VEHCILES: Cars are the main mode of transport, though dirt bikes are occasionally seen. Rebels steal cars from the priveleged, as well as the oil and petrol. A rebel tribe may have up to 5 or 6 large 4x4's whereas a slum tribe may have 1. Not all tribes have cars, and not all priveleged people have cars though most do

 

HOUSING: rebels and slums gather in tribes. Some tribes live in tents made from tarpaulin, plastics, metal sheets, wood sheets or skins. Some tribes make homes in large holes at old bomb sites, underground, in sewers, or underneath rubble. Priveleged live in houses that they pay for

 

MONEY: priveleged pay with their country's original currency with cash and card. Slums and rebels pay with bottle caps. Caps of certain shapes, textures, colours and patterns of rust change the value of a cap. To make 'money' as a slum requires trading. Trading bones is the easiest way, deer skulls are worth more if they're bigger. Trading skins and furs can get a slum 'caps' for spending

 

BUYING: Privleged buy their goods from a supermarket in the centre of the country. Most live nearby to make trips easier and less dangerous due to slums and rebels living closer to the borders of each country. Slums buy from markets that are set up randomly throughout a country. Stalls are set up, and owners choose prices. Some stalls buy items in exchange for caps, others sell them. Rebels steal from stalls, slums and priveleged rather than buying anything

 

WEAPONS: due to slums, rebels and Privleged being different from one another there is often a lot of fighting. Privleged are more humble and don't carry weapons, slums can carry weapons but most are for hunting purposes, otherwise they're used for protection. Rebels carry weapons, they're used to attack others and to take a tribes home. 

 

WATER: Water is found at natural springs and rivers. Most areas don't have them, but some have up to 3. Water is bought from a market, due to springs, rivers and lakes being used for bathing and washing clothes


	2. Chapter 2

Niall looked out of the window of the abandoned building he lived in. The shutters hung from the windows , broken.

Despite the old place he called home, he was richer than most people in this part of England. The old house was his, and he'd made sure to keep it clean on the inside, but dirty on the out so that it never attracted attention.

He looked out from it, over at Big Ben. The clock hadn't chimed in 6 years and the hands had stopped ticking. There was no such thing as time anymore, no such thing as work. You either had money or you don't.

Niall was rather oblivious to the outside world, which he was well aware of. He wanted to know what it was really like out there, but the small government that was left had decided to take control of those who let them

In six years a lot changed. There was almost no electricity. Having a little money could get you running water and candles, but not many people had the money for that even.

Clothing had become rags, people hand sewed them with cloth scraps, or animal skins, using grass, straw, reeds, or even just thread left in broken down craft buildings.

The richer had access to few resources that others didn't. Thread, running water, houses, food. The others were called slums, some were rebels.

The rebels overthrew the government 6 years ago once the over population of the planet began to cause problems. There weren't enough jobs, or homes to live in. There were hundreds living on the street, but now there were millions

The plan had backfired, and their entire planet had become a dystopia, something that was thought to only be in a story book.

Everybody was wrong, and now people lived in rubble, and made houses from them too. They fought endlessly, but some tried to bring back the old England.

Niall gathered a dirty bag made from different swatches of material. He packed his money, spare clothes, a few bottles of water and some food for the road.

He tossed the bag into his shoulder, and wandered out, making his way down from his house on the hill.

He walked for hours, still waiting to see the people he saw everyday from his window.

He tripped in the dust, but soon got back to his feet

"Well, well, well" Niall heard a snicker "what do we have here?"

Niall turned to the voice, looking straight at a relatively large female who had 4 men behind her. All of them had Mohawks, and hers was brown.

Niall smiled "wow, so you're in the slums?"

"Try rebels, honey" the girl smirked

Niall's eyes widened, and he ran for it instantly. He was covering his mouth, the dust in the air was heavy as he panted.

One of the men tackled Niall into the dirt, and the blond cried out in pain, rolling onto his back. The woman had grabbed his bag, and picked out a wad of cash

"Oh would you look at this, lads" she chuckled "he's a privileged"

Niall propped himself up "please, that's all I have"

"Well you know what, bitch?" The girl crouched in front of him "I don't care"

Niall gulped, and the group walked away. They left Niall with no food, water, or money.

He spotted a bottle cap on the side of the road, and he picked it up, examining the red top. He got to his feet, and stuffed it in his pocket.

He wasn't sure why he did, he just figured it was interesting.

He continued to walk, becoming tired, hungry, thirsty and hot very quickly. He wet his dry lips with his tongue, and attempted to moisten his dry mouth with his own spit.

He finally came to a pile of rubble, and sat amongst it. He found a gigantic slab of concrete that angled towards the sun. He sat underneath it until nightfall. He began to cry why he held himself tightly.

During the day the hot sun may have beaten down on the desert-like country. But at nightfall, the temperature drops were killer.

Niall wondered why he hadn't stayed home.

Niall looked up at the sky, wondering when it was going to rain again. It hadn't rained in London since the rebels started the explosions and the violent fighting that broke down the government that they accused of being corrupt.

Unfortunately once they broke the government, they broke the rest of the world too.


End file.
